Note taking applications on mobile devices and touch screen displays generally capture a stylus input interacting with sensors on the touch screen. A note taking application is in focus on the display in order to receive and process the input. The predominant method of note taking on mobile devices is comprised of a two part system. On-screen stylus capture technology (electro-magnetic resonance and capacitive sensing) provide the input channel to the operating system's input system. A purpose-specific note taking application accepts the input events from the devices' operating system and processes them into a stroke-data format (typically a proprietary format) for editing, searching, text recognition, manipulation and future recall.